


Неизлечимая болезнь

by EmberNova



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, дружба, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Пояснения из отзывов:"- Здравствуйте автор (...) вот только я не уверена, что в данном случае понимаю термин "графоманство" и подходит ли он тут по смыслу?- Используя этот термин, я опиралась именно на понятие "болезненная страсть к писательству" из определения."
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	Неизлечимая болезнь

После очередного задания, разборки которого происходили, как и их первый вызов, под дождем, Шерлок неожиданно подорвался к компьютеру и с особым остервенением начал бить по клавишам. Текст, как обычно, был весьма скучен и содержал в себе лишь аналитические рассуждения и научный стиль. Не обращая внимания на раненую правую руку, которую давно свело судорогой от боли, он продолжал яростно колотить по клавишам, не допуская в словах ни единой ошибки. Джон сидел напротив, наблюдая, как лицо его друга постепенно белеет. Тот, не замечая, стал уже облизывать пересохшие губы и мотать затуманенной головой. Чертова болезнь, графоманство, длилась у Шерлока уже с неделю. За это время на его сайте появились пара статей о новых сортах табака, а также не меньше двухсот описаний к различным химическим веществам и их взаимодействиям. Шерлок, судя по тому, как значительно снизилась скорость его письма — у него всегда были проблемы с концом, как заметил Джон — уже заканчивал свою нескончаемую буквенную тираду, состоящую из сплошь терминов, когда наспех наложенная на месте преступления повязка промокла насквозь, и на темно-серой рубашке проявилось темнеющее пятно. Шерлок поставил заключающую точку, захлопывая крышку ноутбука, и откинулся на рабочее кресло. Глаза закатились, и он прикрыл их, обессилено опустив вдоль туловища длинные руки. Из-под рукава потекли тонкие струйки крови. Джон, которому будто дали команду старт, сорвался с места, хватаясь за руку детектива, благодарный, что на этот раз до серьезных осложнений не дошло, и он наконец нормально сможет ее обработать. Шерлок потихоньку отключался не из-за боли, которая внезапно стала растекаться от плеча до кончиков пальцев руки, а из-за усталости и вымотанности, чувствуя, как резкие движения друга останавливают кровотечение и с нажимом накладывают повязку.

— Ты — идиот, — членораздельно произнес не в первый раз Джон в адрес Шерлока.

— И тебе с добрым утром, — проигнорировав упрек друга, вплыл в кухню в своем обычном темном халате Холмс.

Серое лондонское утро проникало в пыльное кухонное окно, очерчивая приборы минихимической лаборатории Шерлока, не убранные с прошлого вечера. Ватсон сидел за столом в своей привычной полосатой кофте со сжатой кружкой кофе в руках и недовольно смотрел на детектива. Привыкший к вечному недовольству Ватсона, Шерлок продолжил беспретенциозно пить свой кофе.

Неизлечимая это болезнь — графоманство.

**Author's Note:**

> Пояснения из отзывов: 
> 
> "- Здравствуйте автор (...) вот только я не уверена, что в данном случае понимаю термин "графоманство" и подходит ли он тут по смыслу?
> 
> \- Используя этот термин, я опиралась именно на понятие "болезненная страсть к писательству" из определения."


End file.
